Sam Weaver et les maraudeurs
by samit'sme
Summary: Pour leur 6ème années, une nouvelle arrive à Poudlard. Elle va changer leur vie, et si elle le peut leur passé. Et ca risque de ne pas plaire a tout le monde chez les maraudeurs.


**Sam Weaver et les maraudeurs.**

* * *

**Prologue : La fin d'une histoire, le début d'une autre.**

* * *

L'histoire commencerait par un il était une fois si c'était un conte de fée, mais malheureusement pour la jeune fille qui court là-bas, plus bas dans la rue, cette histoire n'est pas un conte de fée. Elle commence par une jeune fille, toujours la même, celle qui court plus loin, elle a les cheveux en bataille, le regard brillant, on pourrait croire qu'elle a pleuré, et si quelqu'un c'était trouvé dans la rue au même moment, il aurait put croire qu'elle venait d'avoir une histoire de cœur. Elle aurait préférée avoir une histoire de cœur, elle aurait préférée courir parce qu'elle et son copain venaient de rompre, mais non elle court parce que si elle veut sauver sa sœur elle doit ce dépêcher, elle doit arriver chez elle avant eux. Soudain, elle s'arrête devant une petite maison, dans la rue tout est calme, il n'y as plus un bruit. La porte est ouverte, l'adolescente ce mit a tremblée, elle est arrivée trop tard, elle le sait, mais ne veux pas perdre espoir. Alors elle avance doucement, il y a de la lumière dans la salle de bain, on ne pouvait pas la voir de l'extérieur -faute de fenêtre dans la pièce. Parterre dans une flaque de sang ,sa sœur jumelle, un trou dans la poitrine et les yeux ouverts. Elle respire encore , douloureusement elle tourne la tête vers sa moitié, celle-ci ce précipite vers elle, tombe à genoux et doucement ce mets à la bercer tout en lui chuchotant des paroles réconfortantes, elle n'appelle pas d'ambulance, elle sait qu'il est trop tard de toute manière, elle sent la vie de sa sœur s'en aller en même temps que son sang s'écoule hors d'elle. Elle sait que c'est la dernière fois qu'elle la tiens entre ses bras. Elle ce mets donc à la détaillée : elles sont tellement différentes et pourtant elles ce ressemblent énormément. C'est ce qui fait leur complicité.

Sa sœur ,élise, est plutôt petite, ne dépassant pas les 1m60, avec de jolies formes, des cheveux lui tombant au creux des reins , ondulés, toujours bien coiffée, et d'une couleurs assez particulière, d'un châtain assez clairs avec des reflets roux et au soleil ses cheveux deviennent blonds vénitiens. Ses yeux,des yeux vairons, sont d'un vert émeraude assez foncé , et d'un bleu tellement clairs qu'il est presque transparent , et si l'ont regarde bien ont peut apercevoir des éclats d'argent dans les deux pupilles. C'est une jeune fille parfaite, une adolescente qui met des robes, qui jouait à la poupée étant enfant, qui aime ce maquiller et qui déteste le sport. Sam, elle, a un caractère complètement différent, tout d'abord contrairement à sa moitié, elle a un look assez à la garçonne, adore lire et tout particulièrement Harry Potter, déteste le maquillage et ne peux vivre sans sport, quel qu'il soit. De plus elle ne ce laisse jamais marcher sur les pieds, et si quelqu'un touche a sa sœur elle a du soucis a ce faire. Son physique , lui, est exactement le même que sa sœur, a quelques différences près : ses yeux ont ,à l'inverse de sa sœur, des éclats d'or, ses cheveux sont toujours en batailles et sur son nez et ses joues ont peu apercevoir des petites taches de rousseurs.

Tout à coup elle ce mis a pleurer. Elle n'avait pas tenue sa promesse, elle n'avait pas réussie à la protéger. Elle n'avait pas put empêcher leur parents de les détruire, et pire, elles ne grandiraient plus ensembles, elles ne rigoleraient plus à en avoir des crampes, elle ne courrait plus dans maison coursée par sa sœur pour qu'elle se maquille, sa sœur ne sera pas la marraine de ses futurs enfants, elle n'aura plus d'avenir . Et tout ça à cause d'elle, car elle était sortie, elle les avaient alors croisée, ils l'avaient regardée avec un sourire sadique et lui avaient dit : « Cours salope, il ne lui reste plus que quelques minutes » et ils s'étaient mis à rire. Elle avait commencé a courir comme si sa vie en dépendait, mais elle avait le pressentiment que c'était déjà trop tard.

La jeune fille perdue dans ses pensées, ne sentie pas le vent ce lever dans la salle de bain, elle ne sentit pas non plus son corps et celui de sa sœur s'élever. Elle ne ce rendis compte que du cœur de sa sœur s'arrêter. Alors, elle ce mis a crier, et soudain, plus rien, le noir, elle tenait toujours le corps de sa sœur dans ses bras, mais n'avait plus aucun repère. Et soudain, au bout de quelques minutes qui lui semblèrent des heures, un flash. Elle ce trouvait en lévitation dans une grande salle, sous elle habillés de noir et répartis en plusieurs tables des adolescents, un peut plus loin derrière à une autre table des adultes debout, tous dans la salle la regardaient étonnés. Son regard ce fixa sur une des personnes, l'homme le plus âgé de la salle, et elle eue juste le temps de ce mettre à penser qu'il ressemblait énormément à la description qu'elle ce fesait de Dumbeldore , avant de ce rendre compte qu'elle tombait. Et de nouveau elle ce retrouva dans le noir.

* * *

C'était la rentrée, Sirius Black et James Potter qui venaient d'arrivé sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾ s'étaient lancé dans une discussion animée sur l'hypothèse totalement saugrenue que l'ex-professeur de défense contre les forces du mal -un homme trapu et aussi ridée que les fesses de la grand-mère de Sirius selon ses dires- ainsi que le professeur de divination Mme Mounredil - une femme _totalement _réaliste qui voyait des catastrophes partout - aient puent avoir une relation. Peu avant le départ du train, Remus Lupin arrêta le débat en leur demandant de rentrer vite dans le train s'ils ne voulaient pas le rater comme cela avait faillit ce produire l'année d'avant. Peter Pettigrow le dernier de la bande les rejoins dans leurs compartiments alors qu'ils montaient leurs valises dans les filets situé au dessus de leurs têtes. Les Maraudeurs s'étaient de nouveau réunis pour une sixième et avant-dernière année. Le trajet se passa tranquillement et sans incident majeur, si ce n'es une baffe magistrale donné par Lily Evans après un énième refus de sortir avec James qui la harcelée depuis leurs première année. Un début d'année tout à fait ordinaire en soit. Du moins c'est ce que pensait Sirius jusqu'au moment du banquet. En effet peu après la répartition, apparut un tourbillon noir flottant dans le ciel du plafond magique de la grande salle, un cri semblait en sortir. Le tourbillon disparut alors laissant place à deux jeunes filles, l'une d'elles semblait être évanouie, la deuxième elle était encore consciente, cependant les deux jumelles – du moins pensait Sirius- étaient couvertes de sang. Les professeurs dans leur intégralité s'étaient levés, mais ne purent réagir lorsque après avoir flottée pendant un court moment les deux adolescentes tombèrent.

Elles furent immédiatement amenées à l'infirmerie alors que les élèves reprenaient leurs conversations et leur repas, leur esprit remplis de questions. Deux revenaient fréquemment : « Qui étaient-elles ? » et « Pourquoi étaient-elles couvertes de sang ? »

* * *

_Coucou, c'est la première fois que j'écris une fiction. Alors j'espère qu'elle vous plaira , je suis désolée si il y a des fautes d'orthographe j'ai essayé d'en corriger le plus possible. Je sais que pour l'instant c'est court mais promis la première fois ça sera plus long. Maintenant si vous pouviez me donner votre avis ça serait sympa ._


End file.
